Set In Stone Edge
by Bingus Domingus
Summary: Getting lost in the mountains is one thing, but finding a mate in the mountains is a whole different story. M Human X F Rhydon (One-Shot Lemon) I don't own Pokémon.


"Great...just freaking great." I said to myself as I trotted through the mountain. I had arrived here on my way home thinking of it was a shortcut, but that didn't go too well. Now, I'm lost and my I'm tired. I guess I should just keep moving...

I found a cavern that appeared to be empty. Finally, a place for me to sit down and rest. It wasn't much, but I couldn't let myself continue going around the mountain. When it's dark like this you have to be careful, especially since there's wild Pokémon out there. Sure, they understand human speech and can talk, but that doesn't mean they won't get territorial and make you their next meal. I would know, i've dealt with some pretty nasty Pokémon around here. Houndoom, Mightyena, etc. Usually, a torch was enough to make them run in fear, but sometimes they would be a little brave. That's why I've got a knife with me. Speaking of torches...

I go into my bag and pull out a lighter and a bunch of twigs that I picked up along the way. I set the twigs up on the ground and lite them up. The fire wasn't much, but it'll have to do for now.

"I should rest up for later." I layed down on the rocky floor and sleep overtook me.

(P.O.V Change)

I hate this. Every year it's the same damn thing. Mating season starts, everyone finds their mate, and they fuck like there's no tomorrow.

Everyone but me.

I just don't know what I'm doing wrong! Am I not attractive? My friends say I'm pretty attractive for a Rhydon, but I think they just said that to boost my confidence. Do people find me intimidating? Wait, that can't be true at all! I saw a Tyranitar and a Mawile together! How does that even work?! Damnit, I should just give up. Maybe I'll feel better if I go back to my cave and sleep.

I arrived at my cave, but something was different. There was a fire and...a human? In my cave? Hmmm, I could eat him, but that's not something I'd do. I should just wake him up. I walked over to him and tapped his stomach. His eyes opened slowly, but then they shot up and he looked at me with fear. He was about to scream, but I put my hand over his mouth to shush him. It seemed to work because he calmed down.

"I'm not going to hurt you." I said to him. He still looked a little frightened, but it was better than him being outright terrified.

"What are you doing in my cave?" He looked down and started playing with his thumbs.

"I was lost and thought I could take refuge here until morning to start again." He said nervously. Company...I don't know. I guess I could let him stay.

"Alright, you can stay here, but don't bother me." I went to the other side of the cave, mopeing about what happened today. I guess he took notice because he was looking at me with a concerned look.

"What is it?" I said sort of coldly without meaning to. He cautiously sat next me, probably still scared of me.

"I just noticed that you looked sort...sad." He placed a hand on my shoulder. It was trembling, but I didn't care.

"What's it to you? It's not like you care..." Why was I being mean? I don't mean to be, it just sort of happens. He looked at me with a determined expression.

"Try me." He said flatly. I sighed, but then looked back at him. I guess I have no choice.

I told him everything. I told him about how I could never find a mate and how painful it was to go through being so lonely. He looked at me with the same expression. After I was done telling him, he hugged me. I was taken aback by this sudden change of behavior. Just a moment ago, he was scared of me, but now he's comforting me. I returned the hug and he began rubbing my back. It was strangely relaxing.

"You must have it pretty rough." He said while pulling away from the hug.

"I know. I even looked outside of my own species. Aggron to Nidoking to even other females!" I stared into his eyes. To think a while ago, I almost thought of eating this human.

Wait...human...

It all makes sense now! I haven't had any luck so far, but I guess I could expand my horizons! I should've been looking for human mates. I have this human to thank...this male human.

"Hey, what's that smell?" He asked while smelling around. I must've been pumping pheromones into the air.

"Umm, are you OK?" He said sheepishly. He must've not noticed it was from me.

Good.

I felt something poking at me. I looked down and liked what I saw. He was pitching a tent in his pants. I licked my lips and grabbed him by the legs.

(P.O.V change and lemon...but you saw that last one coming...)

"H-Hey, what are y-you doing!?" He said nervously. With one quick tug, she tore them apart, freeing his erection from it's prison. She held him down by the legs and stared at it. She had never seen a human penis before, but there's a first time for everything. She slowly took his member in my mouth, ignoring his protests. She began sucking him off, making sure her tongue lapped at every inch of his shaft. He weakly put his hands on her head in an attempt to stop her, but the pleasure took over and he gave in. He was on the verge of release, so she doubled her efforts by sucking on the tip of his pole. After a minute or so, he came. Spurt after spurt of his hot seed came rushing into her mouth. Once he was done, she audibly swallowed it all. He tasted decadent to her. She took notice of how he was still hard and proceeded to go on top of him. She guided his rod to her wet cunt and slammed down. She continued going up and down on his shaft, not letting the pain of her hymen breaking stop her. The cave was filled with moans of pleasure and the sounds of their love making echoed throughout it. After one final drop, they came in unison. She fell beside him, with him hugging her.

Author notes: this is the product of me sleeping earlier than I should. I made this last night and felt I should share it with you guys. Of all the Pokémon I dream about, it had to be Rhydon. Not a Blaziken, Garchomp, or Samurott, but a Rhydon. No, the guy in the story isn't me. I didn't give him a name because I wanted try out making a one shot with a nameless character.

Anyways, I shall leave you with these words of wisdom.

Don't let your dreams be dreams.

Review, people, REVIEW.


End file.
